Class: Soldier
The Soldier is a Heavy Damage Ranged fighter with the ability to soak up damage. As a Soldier, your role is to lay down the law of the battlefield, and develop a zone that enemies cannot enter easily. You must have Mettle, Deception, or Ethics to become a Soldier. Soldiers may begin with Imbue. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Class Special: Firebase - Upon use, the Soldier deploys a Shield in front of his or her weapon that blocks all damage and negative effects from that direction, and augments their weapon to enter Firebase mode if it is ranged. While in Firebase mode, the Soldier chooses a line of fire equal to his or her attack range that is the line that their attack travels on, instead of traditional targeting. While in Firebase, the Soldier's attacks pierce an unlimited number of enemies within the range and have +40% Bonus Attack Chance. The Soldier also has an additional base attack each turn while in Firebase mode. The Soldier remains in this state until the end of their next turn. The Soldier cannot turn while in Firebase mode. ________________________________________________________________________________________ Level 0: Fade Away - While in Near Death, the Soldier can attack as normal, except with -30% Accuracy. Whenever the Soldier hits an enemy with an attack while in Near Death, he or she recovers 5 Vitality. Whenever the Soldier kills a unit while Near Death, he or she recovers 25 Vitality. Level 1: Proximity Mine - Upon use, the Soldier deploys a Proximity Mine directly beneath him or her, that arms on the Soldier's next turn. Whenever a unit walks within 5m of an armed Proximity Mine, the Mine will detonate, dealing [ ( 1d20 ) + ( Attack Damage x 1.25 ) ] Pure Damage to any units within 10m of the mine, including allies. Three uses per encounter. Level 1: Suppression - If you do not attack in your turn, you then enter Suppression until your next turn. While in Suppression, any enemy actions while within both your line of sight and attack range will cause you to attack that unit, except with -20% Accuracy and attack that unit with all consecutive bonus attacks earned from these attacks. After you have entered Suppression, you cannot re-enter Suppression for your next 1d4 turns. Maximum attacks per turn rules still apply. Level 2: Honed Marksman - For each time you've attacked this turn, you have +5% Accuracy and Critical Hit Chance ( Counting the current attack ). Level 3: Hold the Line - Upon use, the Soldier deploys a 10m Wide Shield Wall at any direction and in any orientation with the midpoint within 15m. The Shield Wall lasts until it is destroyed, and will take damage from any enemy attacks and damaging spells from the other side of the wall. Enemies cannot pass through the wall. The Shield Wall has [ ( 30 ) + ( Attack Damage x 2 ) ] Hit Points. While within 5m of the Midpoint of the Shield Wall, the Soldier has +10% Bonus Attack Chance. Level 5: Shoot 'Em Up - Whenever the Soldier attacks, he or she has a +50% chance to not consume ammunition on that attack. Additionally, whenever the Soldier attacks, he or she gains +5% Bonus Attack Chance on attack until end of turn. Level 7: Sidearm - You carry a Miniature Pistol on you at all times. This Pistol is loaded with one bullet. Whenever you get a Critical Hit, you reload the Pistol. At any time, you can Attack with your Sidearm to deal ( Attack Damage x 0.4 ) damage to a target within 10m at the cost of one of its bullets. This attack cannot proc Critical Hits, but can proc Bonus Hits. Must have a loaded bullet in the Sidearm to attack. Level 9: Hot Lead - Whenever the Soldier attacks an enemy while wielding a Firearm, the target is knocked back 1m. Additionally, whenever the Soldier attacks a unit, that unit has +1% of its Max Hit Points depleted.